RSV Apariencias
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: El mundo se rige por las apariencias, ¿es correcto hacerles caso?


**¡Hola!  
Como ya avisé en mi Tumblr (dirección en mi perfil), una amiga me propuso un reto y como añadió la frase "No tienes ovarios a..." (que no es más que una variante a "No tienes huevos a..."), pues... Me vi en la obligación de hacerlo x'D  
Así que bueno, 14 historias para el 14 de Febrero... Creo que es lo máximo que he llegado a escribir en mi vida x'D  
Mi cabeza está hecha puré de patatas x'D  
Madre mía...  
Pues nada, que espero que os guste. Toda esta colección tendrá al principio las siglas RSV (Reto San Valentín)  
Y aquí lo dejo.  
1 besito muy grande ;D  
Ciao~~  
P.D: Las palabras clave con las que escribir han sido (elegidas al azar): Acuario, Orquídea, Calcetines, Beso en la Nariz**

* * *

Era la mañana de San Valentín, pero a mí me tocaba de nuevo trabajar. Era un suplicio tener que aguantar a todas esas parejas enamoradas, pero el pasar el tiempo con los animales lo compensaba y ayudaba a llevar con la mejor cara la tarea.

Aquella mañana me tocaba turno con los delfines; tenía que darles de comer y entrenar un poco. Miré mi reloj y sonreí ante la hora. Todavía era pronto y me daba tiempo a pasarme por la zona de los osos panda, que me pillaba de camino.

Aunque fruncí ligeramente mis labios al ver que no estaban fuera todavía. _Bueno, _me dije, _todavía hace un poco de frío, ya los sacarán._ Los pandas se habían convertido en el último año en una de las principales atracciones del zoo-aquarium, desde que habían tenido crías y sin ayuda de los criadores.

Caminé hasta el acuario donde se encontraban los delfines y sonreí.

-Buenos días, Im Soo Yong –contesté alegremente al hombre que salía en aquel momento con dos cubos a rebosar de pescado.  
-Buenos días –contestó dejando sendos cubos en el suelo. Los delfines seguían nadando a su rollo-. ¿Te ha tocado sustituir a Mei?

Asentí con la cabeza y me acerqué al agua. Estaba helada. Menos mal que llevaba el traje de neopreno.

-Genial –contestó con una sonrisa.  
-¿Cómo lo hacéis aquí? ¿Entrenáis y les dais de comer? ¿Comen y entrenáis? ¿O le dais el pescado a modo de premio?

Im Soo Yong se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-Ni idea. Era Mei quién se ocupaba de eso.  
-¿Y tú que hacías entonces? –pregunté intrigado.

Se señaló y soltó una risita.

-Yo solo entrego la comida. Solo eso –ante mi mirada de incredulidad se apresuró a corregirse-. Es una tarea muy importante.  
-Ya veo, ya…

De normal yo trabajaba con las orcas, pero los delfines no debían de ser muy diferentes, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién es el compañero de Mei? –pregunté.

Me giré a mirar al joven que no me había respondido y fruncí el ceño. Estaba escuchando música por el mp3 mientras estaba sentado en una roca artificial. Me acerqué por detrás sigilosamente, cogí aire, le quité uno de los auriculares y grité.

-¡¿Quién es el compañero de Mei?!  
-No grites, _da? _–dijo con voz sosegada e infantil alguien.

Me sonrojé violentamente por la llamada de atención y me giré con lentitud para mirar al nuevo intruso. Era alto, rubio, con los ojos violetas y nariz grande. Vestía con el neopreno negro igual que el mío y llevaba… ¿Llevaba calcetines? Alcé una ceja sin dejar de mirarle los pies y el rió al ver donde estaba dirigida mi atención.

-Es que soy muy friolero.  
-Ah.

Era lo único que se me ocurría en aquellos instantes para decir. Busqué a Im Soo Yong con la mirada pero no estaba. Había salido huyendo despavorido.

-¿Dónde…? –comencé a preguntar pero el rubio se encogió de hombros y sonrió.  
-Siempre hace lo mismo.  
-¿Siempre? ¿Ya os conocíais?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

-Soy el compañero de Mei. Iván Braginski –dijo tendiéndome la mano.  
-Yo soy…  
-Wang Yao. Trabajas con las orcas y siempre te paras para ver a los osos pandas. Son muy lindos, ¿verdad?

Le miré con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y el miedo, sin aceptar su mano, la cual retiró tras unos segundos.

-¿E-eres un a-acosador? –me costaba pronunciar esas palabras.

Iván se señaló y negó con la cabeza, soltando una risita.

-No. Pero cuando me dijeron que Mei estaba enferma y que tú la sustituirías, pues te estudié un poquito… ¿Sabes? Es que no quiero trabajar con ningún psicópata.  
-¡¿Psi-psicópata yo?! –repetí alarmado. ¡Él era el único psicópata que había allí! ¡Y todo por haberme estudiado de semejante manera!-. En fin… -dije suspirando-. Dejémoslo.

Me giré para coger unos cuantos pescados, agachándome y poniéndome de cuclillas. La parte superior del neopreno la llevaba sin abrochar, abierta por lo que se me veía un poco la espalda. Aunque claro, yo era ajeno a todo ese asunto hasta después de unos segundos, cuando noto y siento como unos dedos fríos me recorren la espalda. Me levanté de golpe tirando el pescado al suelo y con una mano en la nuca.

-¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?! –pregunté asustado.  
-¿Es un tatuaje?  
-¡No puedes tocar a la gente así! –exclamé caminando hacia atrás y sin contestar a la pregunta del rubio.  
-¿Es una orquídea? –preguntó de nuevo acercándose. Era tan grande. Tenía unas ganas enormes de gritar.  
-¡N-no te a-acerques! –pedí antes de notar cómo perdía el equilibro y caía al agua.

Estaba fría, helada, y pronto noté como los pulmones se llenaban por el cristalino líquido. Aunque no estuve demasiado tiempo dentro del agua. Unos brazos me sacaron del agua y supe que había sido Iván, que se lanzó enseguida. Tras eso, me sentó en una piedra artificial, al lado del pescado.

-¿Estás bien?

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y me sujetaba con fuerza la nariz mientras negaba con la cabeza. Iván me quitó ambas manos y lo observó fijamente.

-¿Te duele? –preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

Me acarició la nariz con suavidad mientras cantaba una canción infantil.

-Sana, sana, culito de rana. Si no sana hoy, sanará –me besó en el puente de la nariz y me dedicó una sonrisa infantil-. Mañana.

Me sequé las pocas lágrimas que me quedaban en las mejillas y le miré.

-¿Y eso?  
-Me lo cantaba mi hermana cada vez que me hacía daño. ¿A que ya no te duele?

Negué con la cabeza y me reí. A lo mejor no era tan malo como creía…

* * *

**¡Ya está!  
¿Os ha gustado?  
Espero que sí...  
Compadecéos de mí y dejarme algo... Para que el sufrimiento de mi cerebro no haya sido en vano.  
Reviews, Sugerencias, Cartas Bomba, Amenazas de Muerte, Pasta, Gatitos, Vodka, Salmiakki, Girasoles, Peluches lindos, Tomates, Scones, Hamburguesas, Helado... Lo que queráis... Como si me queréis dejar algún regalo más grande *cofpersonajecof* en la puerta de mi casa para mi disfrute personal (?)**


End file.
